Perhaps Love
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Sully sharing with Michaela about their amazing love.


**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

A/N: watch?v=2XjOse Vwwic&feature=related

Remove the spaces and please listen.

For those who can't see this look for John Denver...**Perhaps Love** and shut your eyes (if you get Bambi) and listen

**Perhaps Love**

**By Clarebear**

Sully lay beside his beloved wife of over forty five years. He was tightly holding her in an embrace that showed her how much he loved her. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder. She had become weaker over the past few days and the children at home could not get him to leave her.

He had a song repeating softly on their old gramophone record player. This song that was part of him and what he wanted her to know.

"Michaela."

_Perhaps love is like a resting place  
A shelter from the storm_

"Do you remember when we used to sit on the porch and watch the storms come in from afar and marvel at their strength? All those dark clouds tumbling over themselves and the lightening?"

_It exists to give you comfort  
It is there to keep you warm_

"Love was us and the comfort we brought each other. People, even our family didn't understand that, did they Michaela?"

_And in those times of trouble  
When you are most alone  
The memory of love will bring you home_

"The troubled times when I would go off. I stopped doing that eventually didn't I, when the Indians where all gone. You always brought me home Michaela. Or when I found you and brought you home too after the dog soldiers abducted you. Your heart and mine are one, don't you ever forget that."

_Perhaps love is like a window  
Perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer_

"Our door and home has always been open to our family and friends. They must have felt safe to come home to us, heh?"

_It wants to show you more_

"Our home was more than a house Michaela. You made it a true home for me and the children. They're all grown up real fine and that is all due to you. Your heart was so big and you loved helping, I knew that from the first time I saw ya. And ya proved me right after when we worked together, making things better for folks."

_And even if you lose yourself  
And don't know what to do  
The memory of love will see you through_

"I knew when you felt you'd lost ya way, when ya questioned ya self but ya did it Michaela. Ya always found a solution. The memory of what we shared, our love will always get us through."

A tear trickled down his cheek.

_Oh, Love to some is like a cloud  
To some as strong as steel_

"Our love has been both. Soft and slow. Remember my promise to ya when we got married, our magical wedding night? Then as the years passed we became stronger: nothing could crush our bond. We stood together, right Michaela?"

_For some a way of living  
For some a way to feel_

"Do you think there is a difference? We lived by our beliefs and that is how we felt, you were the strong one, Michaela. When I wanted to give up after Washita it was you and your love that helped me understand, and Loren. Remember him? Then I was so worried about ya I just didn't know how to take ya pain, how I could help ya."

_And some __say love__ is holding on  
And some say letting go_

"We learnt it's both. It's a case of knowing, isn't it? Remember when ya had to decide about David and me? Ya said I gave ya the gift to decide. I was overflowing with love when ya decided on me. I know I'd not be here if ya hadn't, I loved ya so... my *Heartsong*."

_And some say love is everything  
And some say they don't know_

"Yes we know don't we? It is everything. Those that don't know don't have the type of love we share, do they? No! I know we are soul mates and we will meet again. I am sure of that, I promise ya. Our souls are one. Michaela. Don't forget keep looking out for me. We'll be together again."

_Perhaps love is like the ocean  
Full of conflict, full of pain_

"You understood the ocean, didn't ya? Living all those years in Boston. All that water kinda scared me though, I had you by my side."

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

"We sat by a fire hundreds of times didn't we Michaela... but it was our love that kept us warm, right?"

_Thunder when it rains_

"Remember Michaela."

_If I should live forever  
And all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you_

"I don't want to live forever without you. You have filled my dreams for forever. My memories are filled with you, my love."

A tear trickled down her face. With his thumb he wiped it away, as more tears filled his eyes.

__

And some say love is holding on  
And some say letting go

"Ya allowed to go to sleep, Michaela. I will keep holding onto ya. We are together forever, ya and me."

_And some say love is everything  
Some say they don't know_

"We know, we always have. What am I going to do Michaela? I love ya so much."_  
_He ran his fingers through her long grey hair as he'd done hundreds of times through their life together.

_Perhaps love is like the mountains  
Full of conflict, full of change_

"I didn't fear it, I just was a Mountain Man, yours and only yours. You knew that, didn't ya Michaela?"

_Like a fire when it's cold outside  
Or thunder when it rains  
If I should live forever  
And all my dreams come true  
My memories of love will be of you_

Letting the song replay Sully knew she had slipped from his grasp and he just held on. He didn't know what else to do. He was sobbing silently as his grief engulfed him.

Their adult children had stood at the door listening. Matthew had held the others back as their Pa was saying his goodbyes. Tears had been gushing down all their faces. They all remembered their lives with this amazing couple, they called Ma and Pa.

They were all wishing they could have this type of unique love.

**The end** (I do not own the words but when I heard this I thought about this little story.)_  
_

_Songwriters: John Denver_

_(Placido Domingo)_


End file.
